falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Phyllis Daily
Samuel - grandson |location =Egret Tours Marina |hair color =Default |eye color =FemaleEyesHumanBluePaleBloodShot |hairstyle =Rough nite |special = |modspecial = |derived = |level =6 |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Brave |assistance =Helps Allies |factions =DN36PhyllisFaction |combat style=Default |class =Citizen |CK race =HumanRace |actor =Joan Van Ark |dialogue =PhyllisDaily.txt |edid =PhyllisDaily |baseid = |refid = }} Phyllis Daily is a woman living at the Egret Tours Marina in 2287. Background Phyllis was a settler of the Commonwealth together with her grandson Samuel sometime before October 23, 2287. After her daughter's death, she managed to gain entry into a farm where she worked to keep herself and Samuel sheltered. One night when she was on watch, she blacked out and only came to upon hearing a gunshot, finding herself standing in front of her grandson's blood-covered body with a gun in her hand. When the other settlers heard the shot, they came running and later told her that they saw nobody but Phyllis at the time. Believing that she killed Samuel, Phyllis concludes that she must be a synth controlled by the Institute and that she lost control because she was given an order to kill. She believes that at any moment, the Institute could make her kill again, and has decided to lock herself away for everyone else's safety. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Effects of player's actions * By passing a speech check, it's possible to get her to join the Minutemen for a small amount of XP and access to the Egret Tours Marina's workshop. * If spared, Phyllis will eventually write a letter to the Sole Survivor thanking them and explaining that she needs to move on. The contents of the letter vary slightly depending on the dialogue options chosen when first speaking to her. Inventory Companion reactions * Cait likes killing Phyllis at any time (before or after dialogue), blaming her for Samuel's death, and telling her to "live with it". Cait dislikes being evasive or asking her if there's "anything else". You can easily get all three of her positive reactions to this event in the same playthrough (as her favoured dialogue choices are not mutually exclusive and you can kill Phyllis after speaking with her). * Curie likes it when you say: "I understand better than you might think" when Phyllis tells you about losing a child. * Curie likes it when you say: "I've always found that the best way to heal is to help others do the same." * Curie and Hancock likes it if she is persuaded to join the Minutemen. * Paladin Danse will dislike sparing Phyllis, and will love killing her at any given time. * Deacon will like telling her about Shaun. * MacCready likes telling her about Shaun. * Nick Valentine likes telling her about Shaun and telling her that being a synth isn't significant. * Piper will like questioning Phyllis and will like it if you ask her to join the Minutemen. * Strong likes killing her and dislikes using the "Anything else?" dialogue choice. * X6-88 dislikes asking "anything else?", being evasive, and telling her about Shaun. Notes * Despite believing herself to be a synth, Phyllis is entirely human. She does not drop a synth component upon death. * If killed at the settlement, her body will eventually disappear. * If Egret Tours Marina becomes a player-controlled settlement, she cannot be commanded like a settler, and will not count towards the settlement's population. ** Despite this, she can still be the quest target for responding to Minuteman radiant quests. However, because her voice track is different from standard settlers, she will be silent while the subtitles (if enabled) appear on the screen. * If the player character is allied with the Brotherhood of Steel, then an additional speech option will be given saying that it is their duty to purge her after hearing her claim that she's a synth, causing her to become hostile. Bugs * Upon arriving at Egret Tours Marina for the first time, Phyllis may immediately attack the Sole Survivor. Killing her will still give the access to the settlement. * After talking with Phyllis when first arriving, then receiving a misc quest update from her terminal upstairs about Samuel, Phyllis may confront the Sole Survivor about "messing with her stuff" and subsequently repeat the entire initial conversation as though it didn't already happen. Companions may also react to the conversation again, even if the same options from the first time through (now faded in the UI) are chosen the second time. * If she is the quest giver for a Minutemen settlement quest for Egret Tours Marina the mission may be unable to complete. As she is a unique character with her own voice she does not have the settler dialogue required to complete the mission. ** One may be able to receive and turn in the quest even though it seems as though the dialogue isn't progressing. Subtitles may appear if turned on, and though it seems to take longer than normal dialogue, the game may act as if it is despite her complete silence. However, while the quest can be initiated, it cannot be completed unless she is confronted about Samuel; as speaking to her will yield no caps reward. Alternatively, you can simply talk to another settler in order to satisfy the requirements of the quest and get the cap reward. Category:Fallout 4 human characters de:Phyllis Daily ru:Филлис Дейли uk:Філліс Дейлі